


Not Just Another Walk in The Park

by w3llthatdidntwork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a almost a week since Korra and Asami have gotten back from the Spirit World. The two have been busy and away from each other fulfilling their duties as Avatar and CEO of Future Industries. Now they finally have some time to spend with each other. This story is just of these two being madly in love with each other. It's a oneshot story, mature, and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Walk in The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is mature content ahead. Also this is my first time writing and publishing a story like this so I hope you guys enjoy it.

The morning air was crisp with a slight breeze that was weaving through Asami’s hair.

“Korra, do you want to sit down?” Asami tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked over at Korra with a smile. She couldn’t believe that she actually got to call the water tribe woman her lover. Asami picked a spot and placed a small basket of their lunch down on a bench. Korra smiled back, agreeing to the suggestion and sat down. They both began to unpack the contents of the basket (of Korra’s favorite noodles that Asami had made sure to bring) and placed the food between them. They were in Republic City Park or what is now Avatar Korra Park, enjoying the day together. Both of the two women were happy that the majority of the park was untouched by the destruction of the battle that took place in Republic City. They were also happy that they could spend some time together after getting back from the spirit world. On their return from their impromptu spirit world vacation they were swamped with their duties of being the Avatar and CEO of Future Industries that the last couple of days they barely had a chance to see each other. Korra was off with Tenzin and the New Air Nation finishing off some loose ends while Asami was working quietly alone in her office drawing up new plans for her company. They were both still riding on the high of their vacation and missed each other greatly in the time apart. This was Korra’s first day back in Republic City since then and Asami had invited Korra to meet for breakfast at the park.

“Try the noodles I made them myself.” Asami handed Korra a bowl of noodles that were still warm.

“You made these, is there anything you can’t do?” Korra took the bowl and unfolded a pair of chopsticks.

“There’s nothing a can’t do.” Asami winked at Korra causing the Avatar to blush.

“Oh? Well there’s something I want to do to you.” Korra raised an eyebrow replying bluntly and truthfully that it was the other woman's turn to blush. Being able to flirt openly was still new to them and Korra was never subtle about it.

Korra wasn’t going to lie to herself, it had been too long since they had returned from the spirit world and since she last got to touch Asami. The small peck of a kiss that they greeted each other with that morning wasn’t enough. Korra greatly wanted to drop the picnic right there and take Asami into a lust filled kiss but she was refraining to because she knew it would end up in the newspaper. They were constantly followed around by photographer’s in the city and she wouldn’t be surprised if there were some lurking around them now. She wasn’t trying to hide the fact that they were a couple (in fact they already announced it as soon as they got back from the spirit world) but she didn’t want to overly display pda in public. It could negatively impact both of their reputations and they were both aware that they each had a large amount of power and influence. Korra wished that they had decided to meet in someplace more private instead because the sexual tension was driving her crazy. She was using all of her mental strength to not jump Asami right there. Her mind kept on flashing back to the spirit world and those nights that it was hard to stay focused especially since they were so close to each other now.

“ _I know_ , I missed you too. Let’s go back to my apartment when we’re done here.” Asami placed a knowing hand on Korra’s. The engineer’s face was still red and she knew that her own face was likely the same.

“Don’t you have a meeting later today?” Korra replied, wishing she hadn’t but she knew it was the right thing to do.

“I’m canceling it, also I’m clearing out tomorrow too. I just want to spend this time with you and don’t argue, I’ve already made up my mind.” Asami said matter of factly and Korra didn’t need anymore convincing.

They finished their meal and walked hand in hand back to the engineers Sato mobile. They both got in and drove off. Korra took a last look at the huge statue of her as it zoomed out of view. She wasn’t going to lie, having that statue was a little strange to her and the fact that the park was named after her now took a little while to get used to. She looked at the woman at her side and smiled as she drove them down the road. Asami was the one that was responsible for the park while Korra was off healing. It hadn’t occurred to her until recently of all the things Asami had done for her. Korra hand’t noticed it at the time because her life had been so confusing and she needed time to heal and grow. Asami understood that and waited silently for her. She remembered when Asami first told her sheepishly about Avatar Korra Park and that she liked to go there when she felt down. She said that it made her feel closer to the blue eyed woman when they were apart. The fact that the woman’s Sato mobile went from red and black to blue also didn’t escape the Avatar’s notice. Even when Korra looked back when they first met, she could remember all of the little hints that Asami threw her way that went over her young Avatar head. She wondered if Asami knew what she was doing herself at the time.

“Any reason why your starring?” Asami asked with a smile.

“Your... _amazing_.” Korra did her famous sideways grin and Asami simply looked over at at Korra and bit her lower lip. Korra understood that look as she had seen it countless times in the spirit world and her stomach did a flip.

“Are you aware what you do to me _Avatar_.” Asami said jokingly and placed her gaze back on the road.

They sped down the street as fast as Asami could safely take them through the debris of the city that was still in the process of being cleaned up and rebuilt. Once they got to their destination, Asami led Korra to her new apartment that actually wasn’t all that new. The apartment was small and ordinary and not like Sato mansion at all but it was one of the only buildings near where the plans of the new Future Industries was going to be built that was in respectable condition. Asami’s company and its assets had a lot of rebuilding to do to get back to it’s former glory and Asami was taking the challenge in stride but right now that wasn’t what mattered. The two were back together and they weren’t going to waste a minute of it. They were happy to have a private space and as soon as the door closed Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips, spinning her around to face her.

“I missed you.” Korra breathed, looking up at green eyes.

“I missed you too.” Asami leaned down to meet her lips with Korra’s. The Avatar felt the soft brush of Asami’s lips over hers and she met them, parting her lips and allowing the other woman to enter her. She moved her hands up to undo the buttons on Asami’s jacket and then pushed the item off the engineers shoulders causing it to fall to the floor. Asami sighed and broke off the kiss just long enough to tear off Korra’s blue tunic before meeting their lips together again, this time more frantic than before.

“I want you.” Korra moaned and pinned Asami to the wall, she made sure to strategically place her knee between the engineers legs and she was rewarded with a gasp. Korra whispered in Asami’s ear of all the things she wanted to do to the green eyed woman that would have sounded hilarious in any other situation. The avatar was awarded with a soft moan as she was pulled into another lust filled kiss.

They did not get much sleep that night.

 

**************

 

A soft light creeped in between the curtains and highlighted the the soft curves of Asami’s frame as she slept on her back. Korra was the first one awake and she propped herself up on one elbow and traced her finger down the engineers bare neck then down to her collar bone, watching Asami’s breasts fall and rise with steady breathing. After a few more strokes of Korra’s fingers Asami slowly stirred awake.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Korra smiled.

“Morning beautiful.” Asami smiled back and traced her own patterns down Korra’s shoulder as she slowly started waking up.

“What do you want to do today?” Korra asked with blue eyes on green. The engineer just eyed her back mischievously as she took Korra’s hand and slowly guided it down between her legs.

“Oh.” Korra gasped as it registered to her what Asami was asking. The Avatar placed her fingers over black curls and then moved them in-between soft flesh, slowly rubbing in small circles. She was rewarded with a moan from the green eyed woman.

“I want you to watch me.” Asami breathed as she set her gaze on Korra. The Avatars stomach did a backflip as she locked eyes with the woman. Asami loved watching her need reflected back from Korra as she maintained eye contact. Small gasps escaped Asami’s lips as Korra increased the speed of her efforts. The engineer could feel herself getting close to the edge but she bit her lip and maintained eye contact for as long as possible. Watching Asami and not being touched was getting to be too much for Korra as her own need was becoming too strong to ignore.

“Asami.” The Avatar moaned and the sound of the blue eyed woman’s voice was what pushed Asami to her edge. With a loud moan Asami’s eyes suddenly closed, her body arched as her muscles tightened and waves consumed her. When she finally opened her eyes, she found Korra starring, the Avatars eyes were hooded and dark, with her cinnamon skin flushed with pink.

“Asami...Asami please.” Korra pleaded and the engineer knew exactly what to do. The engineer rolled over on top of Korra and slide her hand down a finely chiseled stomach to Korra’s center. Asami didn’t let her gaze drift from Korra’s for a second but the touch was too much for Korra as she shut her eyes immediately at the contact. she was too aroused to hang on and she let the sensations consume her. This was no longer a slow love making session as their need for each other increased.

“Oh fuck, Korra your beautiful... your beautiful...” Asami repeated over Korra’s gasps. The engineer couldn’t believe that Korra, the strongest bravest person she’d ever known would allow herself to be completely open and vulnerable to her. Every time they made love she wasn’t the Avatar or the bridge between worlds, she was just Korra and she allowed Asami to see every part of her. Asami couldn’t express her gratitude in words but she hoped that Korra knew.

“Asami, I’m going to cum.” Korra moaned as she felt the familiar sensation rise in her.

“Korra.” Asami gasped as she felt Korra tense and shudder under her. Asami stopped her movements for a second before continuing to slowly coax out a few more shudders from the woman. Korra’s breathing then started to even out and Asami placed a kiss on the Avatars forehead.

“That will never get old.” Korra breathed in satisfaction as she slowly opened her eyes.

“I agree with that.” Asami said with a big smile.

“I can’t believe I get have sex with you whenever I want.” Korra said truthfully and Asami chuckled at the woman’s open admission.

“I can’t believe it either, am I dreaming?” Asami looked at Korra and brushed the bangs from Korra’s forehead.

“Want me to pinch you to find out?” Korra said teasingly and pinched at Asami’s bum. This earned Korra a laugh before Asami pinned both of Korra’s hands over her head.

“So are you ready for a round two?” Asami asked with a glint of playfulness in her eye.

“Oh I’m ready.” Korra responded.

 


End file.
